The Dance
by nohandleonthings17
Summary: Its dance fever at Kadic Acedmy. But, its not just any dance. Its a Sadie-Hawkins Dance. What happens when Yumi wants to ask Ulrich to the Dance?
1. Hello Readers

Hello Readers

Nohandleonthings17 here, I'm about to give a story the I've been thinking about for some time.

Hope you like it -:{


	2. Sleepover

The cold bit Yumi's bare skin. As she shivered, she felt a warm hand grab her arm.

"Are you cold", the voice asked. She couldn't describe, but the voice made her melt.

"A little". After she said that, she felt something cover her body.

It was the warmest blanket in the world.

"The stars look beautiful at night" the voice said

"I know", Yumi said

"But not as beautiful as you"

As she turned around to see his face, she saw Ulrich. As she looked into his hazeul eyes, she knew that this was the moment that she had been waiting for.

As their lips got closer and closer, all she could think about was him. As their lips were centimeters away from each other, something broke her concentraition.

"Wake up, Yumi" Ulrich said

"What did you say"

" I said, wake up Yumi"

As opened her eyes, she saw Aelita shaking her body vigorously.

"Wake up Yumi. Come on Yumi, wake up" Aelita screamed

"I'm up, I'm up"

"Another Ulrich dream?"

"How'ed you know?"

"You were talking in your sleep. 'Oh Ulrich. I love you Ulrich. Oh yes Ulrich, I'll Marry you'"

"Ughhhhhhhh, shutup"

"Come on, Yumi. If you like him so much, why don't you just tell him"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a little scared"

" You? Scared? Why?"

"Cause he's the most poular guy in school. He could have any girl he wants. Why would he like me.? I'm just the emo-goth girl who is to scared to talk about her feelings"

"Don't say that, Yumi, you're much more than that"

" You really think so"

"I know so. Now get some sleep"

"Ok, and Aelita, thanks"

"Your welcome"


	3. The next day

The next day, Yumi and Aelita were walking to meet there friends at their usual spot when something caught their attention.

"Good morning Kadic students. Don't forget that tonight is this year's Sadie-Hawkins dance. Ask that special someone before it's too late" the intercom announced to the school.

"What's a Sadie-Hawkins Dance?" Yumi asked her pink haired friend

"It's a dance where the girls asks the guy"

"Oh" Yumi said shyly looking at her shoes

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked

"It's nothing"

After thinking a bit, Aelita finally came up with a conclusion.

"You wanna ask Ulrich to the Dance!"

"What! No" Yumi said sarcastically.

After walking for a few minutes, the two finally reached their destination. Aelita took her normal seat next to Jeromy. After looking around for a bit, Yumi noticed that there was someone missing.

"Where's Ulrich?" Yumi asked worriedly.

After trying to find an easy way to tell her, Odd finally pointed to a huge group of girls around Ulrich frantically trying to get to the middle. Upon seeing this, Yumi looked at her shoes, trying to forget what she just saw.

"Don't worry Yumi, You still have a chance." Aelita reassured her friend.

"Yeah, you're much more of a match for Ulrich than any of those girls." Odd said.

"You really think so?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, he always tells me that he wishes more girls were like you" Odd revealed to her

"He really said that?" Yumi asked while smiling

"Yeah, and don't worry Yumes. If it doesn't work, You can always have this." Odd said while showing her his muscles. After hearing that, Aelita gave him a quick slap to the stomach

"Come on Yumi, you can do it." Aelita reassured her

After hearing all of those things from her friends, Yumi felt like she could do anything. She turned around and slowly approached the crowd of girls. As she got closer, her heart beat rose drastically. When she was only a few steps away, she saw his face. His strong, muscular face. Sweat was beating off her. She wanted to run away like a scared little girl. When She was only a half a foot away, she felt something stop her. As she looked back up at Ulrich, their eyes met each other. After staring at him for what felt like days, she started to shake. Using all of her strength, she turned around and walked back to her friends. When she got there, she put her face in her hands.

"What's wrong Yumi?" Aelita tried to ask her friend

"What's wrong? What's wrong is those girls. Look at them" Yumi said pointing at the group of girls. "They wear the nicest clothes, they have the most expensive hair styles, and their chest are fully developed." Yumi said admiring their bodies. "Now look at me. I wear baggy clothes, terrible hair, and I have flat chest. I am nothing compared to them."

After hearing all of that, her friends tried to find ways to tell her that she wasn't nothing, but they couldn't find any. A few minutes, Ulrich emerged from the group of girls.

"Hey guys." Ulrich said noticing his friends

"Hey Ulrich. Did you find a date." Odd asked his popular friend.

"Yeah, Jocelyn". Ulrich while smiling

Upon hearing this, Yumi felt her heart break in half. Jocelyn was the prettiest girl in Yumi's grade. Her dad was a surgeon so she was rich. She drove a really expensive car and lived in a big house. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to compete with this girl. After anger started to build up, Yumi felt like she couldn't be there anymore. She grabbed all of her things and ran. She ran as fast as she could. Away from all the bullies, away from all the pain, and away from him.


	4. Dance night

Tonight was the dance and everyone was excited. But, no one was more excited than Ulrich. Somehow he got a date with the hottest girl at his school. Odd and Ulrich were in their room getting ready to meet their dates. Ulrich was wearing black jeans, a red tie, and black, short sleeve, button up shirt.

"Dude, are you as excited as I am?" Ulrich asked he roommate.

"No." Odd replied.

"Oh, well you should be." Ulrich said while looking at his phone realizing that its time for them to leave. "Oh shit, it's time to go" Ulrich said while trying to find his other converse. After finding it, he and Odd left their room.

The dance was in full swing and everybody was with their dates. After dancing for about 20 minutes, Ulrich led his date over to an empty table.

"Hey do you want some punch?" Ulrich asked his date.

"Sure." Replied Jocelyn.

After standing in line to get the punch, Ulrich returned with two cups full of the delicious liquid. After giving her a cup, he asked her a question he wished he hadn't.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Ulrich asked

"Maybe we can go back to your room" She replied with lustful eyes.

"Why, we just got here"

"I mean, we can go back to your room" Jocelyn said while putting her hand on his leg.

Upon Realizing what she meant, he quickly came to his senses. In one quick motion, he swatted Jocelyn's hand away and stood up.

"You think I'd wanna do that with you?" Ulrich said

"Well yeah, I thought that's what every guy wanted"

After realizing the only reason she went out with him, he walked out of the gym and back to his dorm.


	5. Confidence

Yumi sat in her room Crying into her pillow. She wished that she hadn't been so scared. She wished he wasn't so handsome. He was the one that mattered to her the most. And now she couldn't have him. She was going to die sad and alone.

"I know, I'll just forget about him" Yumi said to herself. "Tomorrow, I just won't talk to him." Yumi said knowing it wasn't true. "Just look, in a few days, he's gonna be crawling back to me."

A few moments, Yumi could hear her mother coming up the stairs. When she walked in, she noticed the tear stained pillow.

"Musume, what's wrong? Did you want to go to the dance"

After using her sleeve to wipe away the tears, Yumi told her mother everything.

"You know my friend, Ulrich?"

"Yes"

"Well, I wanted to ask him to the dance, but I was scared. And now he's going with someone else"

After saying this, Yumi could no longer keep the tears in.

" Yumi, stay right there"

After saying that, her mother ran out the room. A few moments later, she returned holding the most beautiful dress Yumi had ever seen.

"Yumi, I wore this dress the night I met my true love. I wanted you to wear it the night you met yours. Go to the dance and find this boy. If your meant to be with this him, you'll know."

"Thank you okasaan"

Yumi's mother, father and brother were all waiting downstairs to see Yumi come out. A few moments, they heard her bedroom door open. Yumi slowly walked down the stairs in a black dress. The dress was tight around her stoamach but loose around the knees. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she put on her black converse.

"Wish me luck" Yumi said before opening the door.

After opening the door, Yumi ran out the gate and towards Kadic.

Back at the house. Yumi mother whispered something to her husband.

"We did good didn't we"

"Yes we did" he replied


	6. Finale

**Hey guys and gals, nohandleonthing17 here. The day is finally upon us. It is time for the final chapter of** _ **The Dance.**_ **I just wanna thank you guys for all your support on my 1** **st** **fanfic. Don't worry, this won't be my last. Bye :{ (mustache)**

Around 9:30, Yumi finally arrived at the dance. She frantically scanned around the building looking for Ulrich but didn't find him.

'Where could he be?'

Just then, she noticed a beautiful pink haired girl, dancing on the main floor. After running across the floor, she finally reached her.

"Aelita, where's Ulrich?" she asked her best friend

"Oh my god Yumi, you look hot."

"Yeah I know, but where's Ulrich?" she asked getting kind of frustrated.

"He was here

an hour ago, then he just left. Why?"

"…. I'm gonna tell him."

"You are?" Aelita asked being very happy for her friend.

"Yeah"

"yay!" Aelita said, pulling her friend into a hug. "I know you could do it"

"Thanks. Do you know where he is?" Yumi said hoping for an answer.

"Check his room."

"Ok, wish me luck."

"Good luck"

Just then, Yumi ran out of the gym like a speeding bullet.

Ulrich was sitting in his room, listening to the radio, trying to forget his whole day.

'How could I have been so stupid'

Just then, his radio started to play one of his favorite songs.

"One, 21 guns, Lay down your arms, Give up the fight, One, 21 guns, Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I"

After singing along to all of the songs that came on, Ulrich heard a knock on the door. He contemplated on whether he should open the door or not. What if it was Jocelyn? If it was, he would just shut the door. A few moments later, Ulrich opened the door.

"Jocelyn, just go…."

He was at a loss for the other side of the door was someone he didn't mind seeing.

"Hey, Ulrich." Yumi said to.

Ulrich was at a loss for words because he had never seen someone more beautiful.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

After inviting her in, him and Yumi sat on the bed.

"Why aren't you at the dance?" Yumi asked wondering why he was ine his room.

"My date wanted to have sex with me" Ulrich said with a frown.

"Really? That bitch!"

"Yeah, what about you?" Ulrich asked

"I wanted to impress this guy who went to the dance with this gorgeous girl."

"Well that sucks"

"Yeah, I just wanted my first dance to be special."

"You've never danced with anyone?"

"No"

"Well that's just unacceptable"

Just then, Ulrich got up from the bed and offered his hand to Yumi.

"Yumi, would you like to dance?"

"I don't know how."

"Its easy. Trust me."

"Ok, I trust you

Slowly, Yumi put her hand into Ulrich's. He immediately pulled her up into a dancing position. Him and Yumi swayed back and forth in a circular motion. Their eyes never left each other. Ulrich, getting a little risky, he grabbed Yumi's back and dipped her.

"Wow, you're really good." Yumi said with wide eyes.

"Thanks"

Ulrich and Yumi slowly made their way towards Ulrich's bed. Not paying attention to their surroundings, They both tripped and landed on his bed with Ulrich on top of Yumi.

"Sorry." Ulrich said not realizing his position.

He got up and helped her. After that, they both sat down and looked at each other.

"Shouldn't you go find that guy?"

"No, I think I found someone much better."


End file.
